<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Sonnet by 3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319339">Love Sonnet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3/pseuds/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3'>3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>None - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>In Love, Love, Love sonnet by me, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3/pseuds/3Mostlyangstdudeilovepain3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Love Sonnet that is only cared for by me.</p><p>Written by me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Sonnet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What are your thoughts?</p><p>What do you see?</p><p>I yearn for more, </p><p>I wish your heart would pour,</p><p>pour to me,</p><p>pour with love and freedom.</p><p>I yearn for your heart,</p><p>I yearn to hear your words,</p><p>to see your view. </p><p>I want.</p><p>I yearn-</p><p>
  <em>What is it? </em>
</p><p>I don’t.</p><p>I wish. </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>I love.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>I love how you think.</p><p>I love how you express.</p><p>I love your voice.</p><p>I love your personality.</p><p>You’re not perfect. Nobody is. But you’re worth it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>